Mermaid Magic
by nijiwadaisukidesu
Summary: Aiko is a Mermaid Princess sent by Lord Voldermort to Hogwarts to give Harry Potter the Mermaid's kiss, which is leathal to all humans, but unwittingly falls in love with him. How will Aiko overcome her feelings and do the deed?
1. Aiko

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series its J.K. Rowlings, Happy? However, I do own Aiko, the plot and this fanfiction muwahahahaha!

Memaid Magic

Aiko

Aiko lay across the green leather chairs of the Hogwarts express, staring up at the mahogany ceiling above, her deep brown eyes burdening an odd kind of sadness; threatening to burst with tears, gripping her black first year robes in an effort to avoid crying.

She was thinking, thinking of home, a Kingdom deep under Japanese waters; home of a more beautiful species of Mermen and she was it's Princess. Although, a month or two ago, Lord Voldermort had taken it over with her more ugly cousin Mermen species.

Her parents were dethroned and held captive, while Lord Voldermort took opportunity to take advantage of her wizarding heritage, ordering her once at Hogwarts to give Harry Potter the Mermaid Kiss, a kiss lethal to all humans.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as her Compartment door slid open; she sat herself up to see dishevelled versions of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely standing in the door way.

'' _Can we sit with you? just- '' _

'' _Just Ron, blew up our compartment '' _Hermione finished, removing a piece of carpet from her hair.

Aiko stared for a moment or two before nodding a little; the trio muttered their thanks before taking a seat opposite Aiko.

'' _I'm Aiko Narushima by the way '' _She introduced, swinging her legs around to face them properly.

Hermione smiled, holding her hand out towards Aiko.

'' _I'm Hermione Granger '' _She spoke, as Aiko took her hand.

Harry and Ron both held their hands out sheepishly, after a sharp jolt from Hermione's bony elbow.

'' _Ron Weasely ''_

'' _Harry Potter ''_

Aiko gasped.

'' _I'm used to that '' _Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

'' _S-Sorry, it's just I never expected to m-meet you so s-soon '' _She stuttered, staring at her knees.

Harry smiled.

'' _It's ok '' _Harry soothed.

Aiko lifted her head only to be taken in by his emerald green eyes, which glittered with kindness, leaving her helpless in the path of his captivating gaze.

She wanted to turn her head, a simple yet impossible task; letting her wonder whether she will be able to controlling carry out Lord Voldermort's unforgiving task; would now be able to kill Harry Potter when the time came?

'' _So where are you from, Aiko? '' _Hermione asked, sensing the discomfort.

Aiko sighed, grateful for the distraction. Although, carefully she will have to be, in order to avoid revealing she was a Mermaid.

'' _Yokohama in Japan '' _She replied smiling, running her fingers through her shoulder length smooth black hair.

The trio smiled.

'' _You came all the way from Japan? '' _Ron breathed.

Aiko nodded, blushing a deep maroon.

'' _You're English is pretty impressive '' _Hermione commented.

Aiko shook her head.

'' _Not really, I can only speak English because of a spell '' _She explained, rubbing her hands together.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise.

'' _A spell, that can help you speak other languages, I've never heard of it '' Spoke Hermione._

Ron choked on the air in surprise.

'' _What? Hermione Granger doesn't know a spell '' _Ron mocked.

Hermione gave him a sharp jab in the ribs, causing him curl into a painful ball. Although, Harry did not notice the commotion as he was lost in his own thoughts.

'' It's the Multiligustas spell and you can chose which language you want to speak, it's not a well known spell so I'm not surprised you don't know it, Hermione. ''

Hermione looked to Ron pulling an expression, which demanded an apology without the need of words.

'' Who cast it on you? '' Ron asked, looking awkward under Hermione's demanding gaze.

Aiko's eyes grew sad against her will.

'' My M-Mother '' She stuttered.

Hermione's eyes filled with worry.

'' Did something bad happen, Aiko? '' Hermione asked.

Aiko slowly closed her beautiful brown eyes.

'' I-I don't want to talk about it '' She mumbled, arms folded under her chest.

Hermione nodded understandingly; Ron turning to Harry as the conversation entered into a more sensitive situation, when the Hogwarts express suddenly screeched to a halt throwing Harry into Aiko.

'' Oh, I-I'm sorry '' Harry stuttered nervously, removing himself from Aiko's lap with a heavy blush in his cheeks.

Aiko mirrored his blush, thinking she'll never be able to kill Harry now but Lord Voldermort would kill her parents if she failed; she felt helpless and very alone, with no way out.

Tell me what you think! All reviews welcome except overly nasty ones that don't intend on constructive criticism, got it!


	2. Silver Fluke

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. However, i do own Aiko and this story

Silver Fluke

Aiko and the trio stepped out from the confines of the Hogwart's Express and onto the moonlit platform, which was alive with a mixture of excitement and nervous whispers. Yet, Aiko was caught up in the awe of Hogwarts itself.

'' _It's beautiful '' _Aiko spoke, her eyes soaking up its beauty.

Hermione smiled, but did not reply as Ron put his pale right hand upon her left shoulder.

'' _We better go, if you want to avoid sharing a carriage with Looney Lovegood again '' _Ron stated, watching Harry leave to go find her.

Hermione nodded.

'' _Aiko '' _Hermione spoke.

Aiko slowly drew her attention from Hogwarts Castle to rest her eyes upon Hermione.

'' _What is it, Hermione? " _Aiko asked, brushing a strand of her smooth black hair away from her face.

'' _Ron and I are going to go and find a carriage, you need to follow the other first years to the harbour and cross the lake '' _Hermione explained, gesturing with her right hand towards the crowd of first years.

Aiko's breath caught in her throat.

'' _L-Lake? '' _She choked.

'' _Yeah, you'll be all right. Hagrid, won't let anything happen to- ''_

Ron began dragging Hermione away, much to Hermione's disbelief.

'' _R-Ronald, what are you-''_

'' _We have to go, Hermione! Harry's found Looney Lovegood '' _Ron interrupted, dragging her further from Aiko.

'' _See you later, Aiko! '' _Hermione yelled, hoping her voice would reach her as she was been dragged hurriedly away.

Aiko waved her 'goodbye', before swallowing her fears and joining the crowd of first years as a large black bearded man led them towards the harbour, wearing what appeared to be clothes made from an assortment of animal hides.

The large man did not stop until he reached a long almost never-ending line of small wooden boats, which creaked and groaned with age, the water swishing around underneath them.

'' _Welcome t'eh O'gwarts first years'' _He announced, holding the front of his waistcoat, tugging on it slightly.

'' _Yeh all have t'eh cross this 'ere river, only three in a boat mind yeh '' _He explained, motioning to the line of boats.

The first years began to climb into the boats and Aiko's already aggravated stomach leapt into her throat, as a girl with shoulder length fair hair, freckled face and gentle blue eyes dragged her quickly into a boat, which already had one bulldog faced girl sitting in it.

'' _I'm sorry about that '' _the girl apologised, while picking up an oar and handing the other to Aiko.

Aiko dipped the oar into the water and copied the way the girl was using her oar.

'' _My names Michelle, by the way '' _She spoke.

'' _Aiko ''_

'' _That's a nice name '_ ' Michelle smiled.

Aiko returned her smile, slowly turning her attention to the bulldog faced girl, who had her had trailing in the water.

'' _What's your name? '' _Aiko asked, attempting to make friends with the girl.

The girl smirked.

'' _It's none of your business '' _She snapped, throwing water over Aiko.

Aiko gasped, glancing at Michelle who was glaring at the girl before quickly diving into the lake, much to the surprise of both Michelle and the girl.

Aiko swam under the boat as her legs transformed into a beautifully elegant silver fluke, her first year robes flowing gently around her as she hid herself under the now stationary boat.

''_This isn't good '' _She whispered, looking down at her shimmering fluke.

Suddenly, a chorus of beautiful voices rose up from the murky depths but the song was of death.

'' _I was afraid of this '' _

Her nerves gnawed at her stomach as she swam amongst the boats in a bid to avoid her ugly cousins, whom were coming for her from the depths.

Sorry for the late 2nd chapter Reviews and constructive critisim welcome :)


End file.
